A Single Kiss
by Unseelie Sidhe
Summary: When boys fight, just how oblivious are they?


Kagome absently nibbled at her bottom lip as she watched two morons fight. 

Said morons being Inuyasha and Koga.

One postured as the other attacked, then they traded actions. She yawned, followed by Sango and Miroku, Shippo and Kirara having long ago left for the village.

**"-AND YOU DON'T APPRICIATE HER, MUTT! YOU KNOW SHE-"**

**"LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING! KEEP YOUR FILTHY NOSE TO YOURSELF!" **

Kagome slowly stood, stretching her arms upwards to relieve the kinks in her back. 

Miroku leaned against a tree and invited Sango to lean against him, which she gratefully accepted. They turned to look at Kagome, and all three rolled their eyes with a grin.

At least, it gave Inuyasha some exercise, saving them from trouble with his hyper-active nature later.

So, when the group was joined by another, no one noticed.

_'Is this common for them, then?'_ A smile curved the mouth of the newcomer. He saw the two humans draped against each other by the tree, and a bit of approval appeared in the fierce eyes.

He felt a flash of amusement while viewing the childish antics of the two young boys wildly waving their swords about with all the skill of first decade whelps. 

However…it did keep them distracted

The slender line of the other girl's back was what drew his attention, next. The way her body twisted upwards in a delicate curve as she stretched.

Kagome sighed as she carefully walked backwards with her eyes on the two, searching for a tree to relax against. She leaned backwards gratefully when her back found the hard surface, and she let her body drape against it.

Sango grunted as the two boys yelled at each other, and turned towards her adopted sister. Her mouth fell open.

Miroku turned to the girl, as her hands clenched tightly in his robes, then followed her line of sight. His own mouth followed suit.

Kagome, caught up in the two youkai, failed to notice the attention of the other two. She reached up and flicked away the faint tickle on her bare shoulder, and curved her body against the strangely contoured tree.

Then she lay her head back against her tree.

Her eyes finally took in the looks on her two human companion's faces, and her slender brows met in confusion.

**"AND ANOTHER THING, YOU BRAINLESS-" **

**"OI! SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH!" **

That something again tickled the curve of her throat, when she caught a glimpse of something shimmering brightly from the corner of her eyes. She reached up to brush it away, when something the texture of cool satin slid over the backs of her fingers.

Kagome curiously caught a bit, and a lock of silver hair curled about her fingers. Her eyes widened. She rolled her head back, and her 'tree' came into view.

Golden eyes watched her in amusement.

The girl eeped, and spun swiftly away. She gave the youkai an embarrassed smile, her face flaming. She'd discovered that if he'd appeared without intention of acquiring his brother's sword, Sesshomaru was fairly easy to get along with.

Those golden eyes watched her with a strange intensity, glad that her companions had yet to overcome their stunned state. Her small fingers still loosely held the silver strand, and he…allowed it.

Kagome stood still as stone as the single most beautiful male being in existence moved towards her. She felt like she couldn't move as Sesshomaru stepped close enough that the long fall of silver draped over his shoulder slid down over her neck and shoulder, sending shivers down her exposed flesh.

He seemed fascinated by her response, slowly bending toward her from his great height and gently rubbing his cheek against hers, taking in her scent.

**"WHY, I AUGHTTA JUST RIP YER HEAD OFF, WOLF!" **

**"HAH, YOU COULDN'T EVEN ON YOUR BEST DAY!" **

He raised his head, locking his gaze to hers. Gold on blue. Kagome couldn't breathe. Couldn't run. 

_Didn't want to run._ Waited with baited breath for his next move.

He'd always been fascinated by the girl, her otherworldly clothes and mannerisms. As she'd matured, she'd become more modest of dress and all the more enticing, her manor polite and intoxicatingly sweet with a touch of shyness but maintaining a hint of mischief, like a young wood elf.

So small, she was. The shinning crown of her head barely reaching his breastbone.

The two humans watched in a dazed stupor as the Taiyoukai once again bent to the small girl, curiously. Touching his lips to hers.

Kagome gasped as if she'd been shot. His lips were much warmer than she'd ever imagined. They were firm, generous without being overly full as they pressed gently, careful of her. 

She found herself on her toes, lightly returning his kiss. _Was it really a kiss..?_

His golden eyes were watchful. _Intriguing..._ He pressed closer, and was oddly pleased when the girl's heavy lashes dropped to fan over her cheeks.

Was this why humans kissed? He'd never bothered with such an act, never kissed a female, but…she tasted so soft and sweet.

His own eyes closed.

She felt a large hand come up to rest against her hip, the other higher, long fingers wrapping gently about her throat to keep her chin tilted for him. That long hair once again licked over her skin, and she almost reached for it.

_Almost… _

His mouth shifted against hers, slanting, then carefully opening to explore the texture of her lips against his own. She jerked, but he heard the faint gasp of..._pleasure?_ It must have been, because her delicate hands came up and she buried her fingers in the cool strands.

One sleek silver brow rose in fascination.

_And still the two boys fought… _

He grazed his fangs over the full curve of her lower lip, then opened further, sliding his tongue out to taste her. He delicately swiped it over her lips, exploring shape and texture. She jumped again, but her slight body slowly swayed into his.

The almost inaudible moan that came from the girl did strange things to him. _Made him want other things._

Her fingers tightened and he went further, gently pressing against the crease of her lips, and she opened for him.

True to his nature he slowly, thoroughly explored her warmth. Then, when he'd tasted every bit of her, he slowly coaxed her out to play with him. One small hand moved to curve over the arrogant line of his jaw and he angled further to the side, swallowing a full throated moan from the girl's soft lips. Returning it in full with a low, vibrating purr.

Miroku and Sango watched them, something like wonder on their faces. They'd expected…well, they had had no idea what to expect, really. Maybe that the youkai would smirk at her, before telling her to refrain from touching his person. But this..?

Yup, they decided. 

The pigs were flying.

Inuyasha finally landed a punch across the wolf's face and watched in satisfaction as Koga's eyes crossed, just before he hit the ground.

"Hey Kagome!"

He turned to give the girl a satisfied smirk. "Look at your wolf now!"

His eyes widened. **"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"**


End file.
